


respite

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: In the middle of a quiet afternoon, Selen is a witness to something soft and gentle.





	respite

There should be something to be said, at the sight of the heir apparent of one of the most influential conglomerates with his head on another’s lap as he dozed off, in full view of anyone who comes along.

Selen, for one, doesn’t particularly mind. He’s seen this coming. And Orion did look a little haggard, a little too worn down. That’s no good. Normally, he would’ve worn some concealer, hidden any signs of fatigue that he has from the world. He’s too conscious of his self-image to appear any less.

But it’s just them, really. Selen, Argon, Orion, Titan, and Jii. Just them, in the comfort of one of Orion’s many sitting rooms, away from prying eyes.

It’s…nice. Definitely has its perks. And it’s not as boring as he initially thought this kind of respite would be.

Nevertheless, Selen at least thought the two would be more discreet, if anything, but Titan isn’t even trying as he’s going over some notes regarding their next public event with Argon.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Titan murmurs, voice notably quieter than normal. For the sake of the bison on his lap, no doubt. Argon had just raised a suggestion, some adjustments he could make when playing the drums for their new song. Titan must be in a good mood. He rarely takes changes made by others over his music lightly.

From outside, the occasional birdsong could be heard. An all too serene accompaniment to the gentle rays of the sun, shining through the open windows. A soft breeze blows, and, for a moment, Selen can’t find himself blaming Orion for falling asleep. It’s certainly the ideal time and weather for a nap.

“Ah, thanks, Jii.” There’s a soft, almost imperceptible clinking of porcelain, and, within moments, Selen finds himself presented with a cup of tea. Before him, he sees Titan taking a few sips from the steaming cup offered to him by the ever faithful butler, before placing it aside on the table and directing his attention on the notebook that Orion lent them earlier that day. One of many, Selen’s sure.

Around them, Jii continues to move swiftly, efficiently, placing a tower of sweets on the table and refilling Argon’s already empty cup. It comes as no surprise, that Orion doesn’t stir. Selen can barely hear Jii’s footsteps.

It’s a testament to how much time Titan has already spent around Jii and within Orion’s estate that he doesn’t even blink or falter in the middle of it all. Instead, his discussion with Argon continues.

“Doesn’t…that sound a little overboard?”

“Sei, sei! You gotta think big, Titan! Right, Selen?”

He blinks. Remembers that he’s in the same room, and not merely a spectator. Not even bothering with a practiced smile, he shrugs. “I don’t think it’s any more intense than anything we’ve done before.”

“Ah.” Titan sits back. Looks up at the ceiling. Absentmindedly plays with Orion’s hair. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He laughs a little, his hand resting on Orion’s forehead. “Okay. I’ll just note it down over here for now. We’ll tell Orion later.”

We could tell him now, Selen almost drawls out. He’ll likely prefer to participate in the discussion anyway. Although maybe napping on the lap of the so-called love of his life wasn’t so bad. Not that Selen would know. How he even figured that out this early that he’ll never adore anyone as much as he adores Titan continues to baffle Selen to that very day.

Not that he doesn’t want it to turn out okay. He does. He likes them. And he likes them together, too. Even if they’re…like this.

Titan’s hand hasn’t even left Orion’s forehead. If anything, his thumb is making small, almost imperceptible soothing motions. Selen would’ve never guess Titan had it in him. Does he even remember where he is at that moment?

“Yeah, Orion said he wanted to end our performance with Adoration.” Of course, he does. “I don’t see why not either.” No one’s surprised. “We’ll open up with it next time.”

As if having heard what Titan just said, yet still asleep, no matter how Selen looks at him, Orion lets out a sound that Selen translates as a sigh of contentment.

For a brief moment, Titan’s lips twitch, showing a hint of a smile, the back of his fingers brushing gently against Orion’s cheek. But the usual poker face soon returns, and their quiet afternoon continues.

Shaking his head fondly, Selen sips his own tea and relaxes further into his chair. Maybe he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing in Selen's perspective is fun ad refreshing, mmhm~ I'd love to do it again.  
> Happy birthday to the softest bison (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me [here](https://twitter.com/songsofthestars). I also post about my fic releases, along with a lot of doodles, over [here](https://twitter.com/findingarcadia). For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
